


The Hunt

by ultraviolentdemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominance, Dominant, Dominant Dean Winchester, F/M, Other, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentdemon/pseuds/ultraviolentdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and you. Hunting. Saving. And other things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelliousangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousangel/gifts).



> Written for rebelliousangel, though I tried to make it accessible to other readers as well.

You are panting as you stand, ducking behind an old car, trying to see Dean through the heavy rain. Its not the most ideal weather for a hunt, but the shifter was readying for another kill tonight, so you and the Winchesters had to make your move. So here you are, covered in mud, clothes clinging to you, as you wait for Dean to give you direction. Sam is in town, keeping watch over the people while you and the older Winchester take the monster out. Fear makes you shiver a little more than the cold and rain does. You are still relatively new to hunting, but the danger and risk satisfies you in a way that no normal life ever could. So you grip the silver blade in your hand tighter and squint into the night. The shifter is dragging a body through the mud, towards a deep ditch that connects to the sewer system. You steady your breathing, you are ready, ready to go, and then the shifters back is turned and Dean rushes out from where he was hiding and you follow immediately, sprinting sideways, hidden by the night, getting closer but staying out of notice. You can see the outlines of Dean and the shifter as the monster turns and engages with Dean, both forms barely illuminated by the street light that sits in the middle of the old salvage yard lot. Punch after punch, grab after grab they fight. You are aching to run out and attack, but Dean made it very clear that you are strictly backup tonight. But when the shifters blows get the better of Dean and he is forced to the ground, you can't hold back any more. You run, your mind clear of all thoughts besides RUN. HURT. PROTECT. You slam into the shifter with a force that knocks it over, and then you are on top of it, and driving the blade into the monster. Its skin hisses in reaction to the silver and the shifter is rasping out insults but soon it stills and you are standing up while it lies there, blade sticking out of its chest, burnt skin in a circle around the wound. You stare, calming yourself with some steady breaths for a moment, then you turn and rush over to Dean.

"Oh God, Dean are you okay?" 

He has deep scratches on his face and chest. His shirt is torn where the shifter ripped at it, but he appears to be fine besides that. He is staring at you. You blush, eyes widening when you realize how you probably look, mud covered and hair sticking to your face. 

"Damn...that was...that was awesome!" He says in his signature gruff voice. He is smiling hard now, and you both laugh. 

"Whatever. Sorry I didn't stick to being back up" you reply. 

He laughs again and says "Well I'm glad you didn't!"

"Yeah, because you couldn't hold your own out there!" You tease, laughing at his offended expression, then adding "You were on your back and letting him have his way with you! You...sub!"  
"Hey! I am not submissive!" He replies and there's a spark of something in his eyes but you laugh it off with him.

You're sitting there smiling for a while, and both of you are panting and staring into each others eyes, then you realize you're kneeling in the mud and its still pouring. You're shivering from the cold and maybe another feeling itching inside you as you say "Hey, maybe we should head inside" 

He nods and gets up to his feet. You walk the short distance to the motel, because Sam has the impala and there is no way either of you could ever set foot in Baby while you're as muddy as you are, anyways. You push the door to your shared room open, your teeth chattering as you call out "Dibs on showering first!", smiling deviously as you slip into the bathroom. You've stripped down and stepped into the delicious stream of hot water when you hear a gruff voice saying "I'll show you submissive" then you feel strong arms wrap around you and turn you around, and you are being kissed passionately and you realize that Dean, that little devil, shed his own clothes and stepped into the shower with you. But you don't have much time to think any more because you are being pushed against the shower wall as the hunters mouth moves down your jaw to your neck and collarbone, biting, licking, sucking. You are gasping as his hands roam up and down your body. You grab at his biceps, your hands glide with the water across his toned chest and then his lips are on yours again. His tongue runs along the seam of your lips, barely asking for entrance before it is in and roaming around the microcosm of your mouth. Your heart beats erratically, your breathing is shallow and fast, faster than it ever has been during any hunt. He runs his hands slowly down your back to grip your ass, lifting you to perch on the small ledge in the shower, and hooking your legs around his waist. You feel his hard on now, and he knows. But he is not the only one who is obviously aroused. He pulls away from your lips to nip at your ear, where he whispers "do you want this, baby? Do you want my cock?" 

You gasp and whisper a "yes" and he is laughing mischievously and purring "I know you do. I know you want me to fuck you hard and show you what I really am. You're the submissive one, aren't you? Writhing and whining for my cock?" 

You gasp out another "yes"

"Say it, baby. Say how much you want me. Beg for it."

You are breathless and his hands are still gripping you, while his mouth is roaming all over your body, kissing and teasing.

"Please, Dean, please! I-I want you. Fuck me unngh I want you, I need it so bad!"

"Perfect, you're my perfect little angel."

And then his grip is tighter and he is pushing in and moaning at the sweet, sweet friction. You feel pure pleasure like electricity, lighting up each nerve. You gasp and moan "yes...God yes!" and his head has dropped onto your shoulder, which he bites to suppress moans. But they slip out anyways, along with some things like "Oh God....oh God you feel so fucking good...so tight." The thrusts continue, powerful and controlled, but soon becoming quicker and stronger. Moans echo off the shower walls. If you're an angel, you think, then this is heaven. You have ascended from the dull plain of earth up through the clouds and stars. You are in the land of Gods now.

Then suddenly your entire body is alight with pleasure and you gasp out when you come, seeing burning fires in the lust-blown eyes of that gorgeous hunter. He follows you soon after, the clenching around him pushing him over the edge and into the deep sea of ecstasy. He pulls out in time to blow his load onto your stomach, but it is soon washed away by the water that still pours from the shower head. He lifts his face, only to rest his forehead against yours as the two of you pant, breath slowly returning to normal. He holds you close, until the water begins to run cold and you start to shiver again. You shut off the shower, and Dean helps you out and into the fluffy robe you take with you on the road. He slips into some clean boxers, then leads you over to the bed, where you both rest, his large body wrapped around your smaller one, his lips placing kisses on the back of your neck every now and again. At some point you turn to him and laugh. "Alright...maybe not such a sub." He laughs and kisses you again, then you return your head to the pillow, and he returns his lips to your neck, just resting. His arms are holding you close. This is how you stay, for the rest of the night, as the moon seems to drift and dance across the vast expanse of the night, as the stars fade out of view, and as the sky is lit up with the beautiful hues of the sunrise.


End file.
